Lord of the Stargate: Two Towers
by Agent Blackhawk Carter
Summary: AU. Part two. Sam continues on her quest with Aragorn and company while realizing that there is no way back to Earth....or is there? Rated T for safety. No flamers please. This is a SamLegolas story so if that isn't your cup of tea, don't read. Thanks.


So, after over a year or so since starting this series I come bringing the second part. Hope you all like it. Again, this is an AU FIC! That means I'm going to take some creative liberties when I need to. No one is forcing you to read this. Also, this series is BASED ON THE MOVIES, NOT THE BOOKS. Sorry if that offends but I found the books too dry for my tastes. Now, one with the fic.

I don't own _Stargate SG-1_ or _LOTR._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Burning. That's what it felt like in her lungs. Feet pounded the yellowing grass, leg muscles burning with the strain. But still the lithe figure of Samantha Carter continued to run. Her friends needed her help. They had been taken. And Sam would not fail them. Her three companions surrounded her, two in the front and one lagging behind. She continued her run, the pack thudding on her back.

"What do your Elven eyes seen Legolas?" Aragorn demanded.

"They're taking the Hobbits to Isengard!"

"We must hurry!" Aragorn said and they picked up the run.

Sam shot a look to Gimli. "Come on Gimli!"

"We Dwarves are fierce sprinters over short distances!" he growled as his short legs pumped to keep up with the three.

Sam smiled some and kept up. She had lost count of how long or how far they had run. They had rested sparingly, even more so when Aragorn had told them their quarry had hastened their pace.

After several more hours of running, Aragorn had found the clip from an Elven cloak from Lòthlorien. "The leaves do not fall lightly in Lòthlorien…we are close…" Aragorn murmured, pocketing the clasp. The three warriors continued their run. They didn't stop until close to midnight when exhaustion forced them. True Legolas was the better off of the three but even he had limits. So they rested, Legolas taking watch.

Sam passed around the water and Lembas bread and they ate quietly, hoping that Merry and Pippin would be okay. She laid down and closed her eyes, falling into a light sleep. All too soon it seemed she was being woken. They got up, the sun still not having risen, and continued their pursuit.

"Breathing…that's the key…" Gimli muttered after a few hours.

Legolas paused as the sun rose. "A red sun rises…blood was spilt this night…" he murmured.

Sam clenched her fists and they continued. As the sun rose high into the air, they came atop a grassy hill. "Rohan," she heard Aragorn murmured. They continued on for a short time when they each heard pounding. Ducking behind some rocks they watched as a large group of riders came thundering over the hilltop.

Aragorn came out from behind the rocks. "Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark!?" he shouted.

The lead rider raised his spear causing the other riders to stop and swing back around. The four were surrounded, sharp spears aimed at them. The leader dismounted and looked at them. "What business does an Elf, a man, a woman, and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!"

"Give me your name Horsemaster and I shall give you mine," Gimli replied.

_You tell him Gimli…_ Sam grinned.

"I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground."

Before Sam could even blink Legolas had his bow out, an arrow aimed at the leader. "You would die before your stroke fell!"

Seeing the riders shifting closer, Sam rested a hand on the Elf's shoulder as Aragorn spoke. "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Gloin, and Legolas and Sam of the Woodland realm. We are friends of Rohan and of Thèoden, your king."

The man sighed, removing his helmet. "Thèoden no longer recognizes friend from foe, not even his own kin." He looked at them. "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets."

"We aren't spies," Sam cut in.

"We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They've taken two of our friends captive."

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night." Sam felt her heart clench at those words as seemed true for the other three.

"But there were Hobbits, did you see two Hobbits with them?" Gimli pressed.

"They would be small, only children to your eyes," Aragorn added.

"We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them." He pointed to a column of smoke.

"Dead?" Sam asked.

"I'm sorry." The man whistled. "Hasufel! Arod!" The four watched as two horses approached. May these horses bear you better fortune than their previous masters. Farewell." He replaced his helmet and swung up on the horse. "Look for your friends but do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands." He looked at his men. "We ride north!" he shouted and the group left.

Sam watched as the group left. No matter what the man said she would hold onto hope. Climbing onto one of the horses behind Aragorn, the four rode off towards the column of smoke. Once arriving they dismounted and looked around the battlefield. It looked like a slaughter had taken place.

Gimli rummaged through the pile of bodies and pulled something out. "One of their wee belts…" he said. Legolas bowed his head, murmuring in Elvish for the two to find peace in death. Aragorn angrily kicked a helmet and screamed in rage and sorrow. Sam merely bowed her head, trying not to cry. "We failed them…" Gimli murmured after a short time.

Aragorn looked at the ground he had knelt beside. "A Hobbit lay here…and another…" he announced.

Sam moved over to Aragorn and looked over his shoulder and the surrounding area. "Looks like they crawled…" she murmured. Aragorn nodded.

"There hands were bound…"

"But they were cut," Sam returned, holding up the sliced rope.

"They ran over here….and were followed."

"The tracks lead away from the battle…" There was hope in Sam's voice. Maybe they were still alive.

"Into Fangorn Forest…" Aragorn finished.

"Fangorn. What madness drove them in there?" Gimil asked.

"That is where we go master Dwarf." With that the four went into the woods, wary of what was to come. As they went deeper and deeper, the light faded more and more. After a time, Gimli stopped and touched a dark stain on a leaf. Bringing it to his mouth, he tasted it before spitting it out.

"Orc blood!"

"These are strange tracks," Aragorn murmured.

"If they are tracks…" Sam muttered.

"The air is so close in here…" Gimli muttered.

"This forest is old…very old…it is full of memory…and anger," Legolas said. "The trees are speaking to one another…" he added as the forest groaned causing Gimli to raise his axe.

"Gimli, lower your axe," Sam advised. Slowly Gimli complied.

"**Aragorn, something is out there**," Legolas said quickly in Elvish.

"**What do you see**?"

"The White Wizard approaches…"

"Do not let him speak, he will put a spell on us…" Aragorn whispered. Each of the four reached for their weapons. Sam for her sword as did Aragorn, Gimli gripped his axe, and Legolas made ready to draw arrow to bow. "We must be quick…" With a yell, the four spun around. Legolas loosed an arrow as Gimli threw his axe. Both were deflected and Sam and Aragorn were forced to drop their swords at the heat.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits…"

"Where are they!?" Sam demanded.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Aragorn commanded. The light behind the figure faded. The four stared in shock. Legolas and Gimli bowed. Sam felt tears threatening to spill down her face. "It cannot be…you fell…"

Sam listened numbly as Gandalf explained how he had survived. Once he finished, Aragorn spoke again. "Gandalf…"

"Gandalf," Gimli repeated, his voice thick with emotion.

"Gandalf? Yes…I was once called Gandalf the Gray. I am Gandalf the White. And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide." They walked out of the forest, the wizard continuing to speak. "One stage of your journey is over, another begins. War has come to Rohan. We must ride to Edoras with all speed." He whistled and soon a magnificent horse came galloping towards them.

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell," Legolas whispered.

"Shadowfax, my dear friend. He has been with me through many dangers. Come." Aragorn and Legolas mounted, Sam helping Gimli up behind the Elf. "Sam, you can ride with me," Gandalf said.

Sam nodded and got on behind the old wizard. Once the five were mounted they rode with all speed to Edoras. "Its good to see you again Gandalf…"

"And you as well child. I hope you and Legolas have still not been stubborn."

Sam flushed at his words, grateful she was behind him. "We've stopped," she admitted, causing the older man to smile.

"I had a feeling the two of you would be together," he said. "Legolas had a hard time leaving your side when you first arrived to this world."

Sam chuckled some as they finally neared a large settlement on a large hillside. _Edoras…_ Sam thought silently.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, hope you guys liked it. This is all I got so far as I've had a heavy case of writer's block for the past several months. But leave a NON-FLAME REVIEW if you'd like. Flamers will not be tolerated.


End file.
